


Post Cards from the Death Star: A New Year's Eve Short Story

by Kowabunga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death Star (Star Wars), Funny, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Slice of Life, Storm Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowabunga/pseuds/Kowabunga
Summary: What better way to celebrate the New Year than on a Death Star?  Join disgruntled lower-deck engineer, Zekiel, as he navigates the social angst of ringing in the New Year with a quirky cast of friends and fiends alike.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Post Cards from the Death Star: A New Year's Eve Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming the day before New Years Eve.

Zekiel sat in the dark, stooped in shallow thought and seated uncomfortably in the metal seat stationed at the display terminal inside his quarters. The smoke trailing off his cigarette mixed with the blue light emitting from the screen, scattering itself into an obscure opaque cloud that filled the room with a dull and fuzzy haze. Most of the enlisted personnel stationed in lower-deck quarters went through regular rolling black outs in order to conserve Death Star power. ‘ _ Use this time to reflect on how you can each best serve the Emperor. Glory to the Empire!” _ Captain Shelly had told them. . .

“What a dick-wad,” Zekiel mused to himself aloud, “you’d think with all the planetary systems the Empire has acquired over the last year, they could afford to put some extra power-nodes on the lower-decks so we don’t have to shit in the dark every night. How can I show glory to the Empire if I can't even wipe my ass properly?” He let out a futile chuckle as the words trailed off his tongue.

A door chime rang out in the sound of two autonomous beeps, and before Zekiel could respond to open the door a figure burst into the room with a silent, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ya know... it's customary for the person whose room you just chimed to actually say ‘Enter’ before you barge through the door?” Zekiel said as he stared down the silhouetted figure standing in his doorway.

“Yea, well it's also customary for you to kiss my imperial ass.” Jarlans cheeky reply seemed to increase the size of the already obnoxiously large grin painted across his face. For all his faults though, Jarlan was probably Zekiels closest friend on this floating turd of an assignment.

“What do you want, Jarlan?” Zekiels voice came across labored and bordered on agitated. 

“Weeeelllll” Jarlan said with a drawn out pause, “your best friend Jarlan has it on good authority that Empire brass is letting us lower-deck scum attend the New Years Eve party on the viewing deck. Something about morale building. I tend to think it's because they cancelled everyone's shore leave last week and want to avoid a mutiny.”

"I'd rather take a shower in bantha piss.” Zekiel scoffed.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing, ensign Zekiel” Jarlan capped his hand over his mouth to mimic the sound of speaking through a breathing machine.

“If Lord Vader caught you impersonating him, he’d have you fired out of the nearest airlock. That’s assuming he doesn't do that magic ‘choking’ shit he did to Admiral Motti.” Zekiel warned.

“Oh Zeke’y, I love it when you talk like a Rebel to me.” Zekiel finally let out a genuine laugh - Jarlan always knew how to get those out of him.

“Come on dude,” Jarlan begged, “you sit in here every night and stare at your terminal screen like it's going to magically turn on the lights in your room and wipe your ass for you. You gotta get out and live a little man! Plus,” a rye smile slowly stretched across his face, “Telnia is going to be there. . . .”

Zekiel paused as he sat up straight from his terminal, his interest clearly piqued. Telnia worked adjacent to his engineering station in bay 3. She had dark curly hair, brown skin, and eyes that would put a Tatooine sunset to shame.

“Telnia?” He said nonchalantly, trying to pretend as though he was not interested but clearly wanting more information.

“Telnia.” Jarlan said matter of factly. “And let me tell you. . .'' Jarlan knew he had already ensnared Zekiel in his trap by mentioning his very obvious crush, “I just passed her on my way to your room and she is looking F-I-N-E!”

Zekiel paused for a moment of contemplation. It was a phony attempt to not look desperately interested in anything that pertained to Telnia. After a satisfying amount of time had passed in his visual deliberation, he spoke.

“I guess getting out of this room would do me some good. Plus, someones gotta make sure you stay out of trouble. Last party we went to landed you an official reprimand for getting drunk and streaking down the officer quarters hallway butt naked screaming  _ ‘The rebels are coming! The rebels are coming!’  _ while banging on a pan you stole from the mess hall. _ ’ _ ”

Jarlan let out a victorious laugh. “I knew I could count on my boy Zeke! I will swing by to grab you at eleven.”

Zekiel let out a sign of acceptance, “See you at eleven Jar.”

Jarlan excitedly left the room as Zekiel stretched back in his chair, clasping both hands behind his head and retreating back into thought again.  _ Meh, could be fun. . . but knowing Jarlan it could be a disaster too. . .  _

To be continued . . . 


End file.
